Sweet Home
by xLYRAx
Summary: A votre avis, comment c'était chez les Rider avant que tout bascule ? Leur vie était-elle si banale que ça ? Ou le quotidien n'était-il pas rempli de petites catastrophes ? Rédigé du point de vue de Jack quand elle arrive pour la première fois chez les Rider.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bon voilà... Je ne sais pas trop où ça va me mener, mais c'est pas grave. Le plaisir que vous aurez à lire cette histoire suffit à mon bonheur. Toutes les critiques sont acceptées, même les menaces de morts.**_

J'époussetai ma robe avec nervosité. Si je n'arrivais pas à décrocher ce job, on pouvait dire que j'étais dans une sale situation. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais dans une bonne situation depuis que j'étais arrivé en Angleterre. Je m'étais _presque _enfuie de chez mes parents, ( Si vous considérez comme une fuite le fait de partir à trois heures du matin et laisser un mot sur la table ) mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Si je les avais prévenus de mes projets, ils auraient cadenassés la poignée de ma chambre.

J'étais principalement venu en Angleterre pour échapper à mes parents qui voulaient à tout prix que je me case avec le _superbe _Mike, le parfait mari pour moi selon eux.

Non seulement Mike se fiche comme une guigne de moi, ( et d'ailleurs, j'en veux pas non plus ) mais en plus, je préfère me focaliser sur mes études. Ce qui est impossible à faire en Amérique.

Les étudiants passent leurs temps à faire des fêtes pour un oui pour un non. On peut se demander comment est-ce qu'ils obtiennent leurs diplômes à la fin de l'université.

A la sortie de l'aéroport, j'avais voulu économiser de l'argent et faire du stop plutôt que de prendre un taxi. Résultat, j'avais marché pendant deux kilomètres et était montée dans la voiture d'un gars barbu qui n'avais pas l'air d'avoir l'esprit très clair. J'avais dû redresser le volant deux ou trois fois.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la vitrine d'un magasin de chaussures pour observer mon reflet. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour dompter ma chevelure rousse et avais mis ma plus jolie robe. Il fallait que je fasse bonne impression pour être prise.

Le poste était tous ce que j'espérais. Seulement du baby-sitting et du ménage contre le logis et le couvert. C'était juste parfait. L'homme que j'avais eu au téléphone m'avais dit qu'il aimerait que quelqu'un s'occupe de son neveu de sept ans car il voyageait beaucoup à cause de son travail.

En arrivant devant la maison, j'avoue que j'étais un peu nerveuse. J'avais déjà gardé des enfants et la plupart étaient de pures horreurs. De nos jours, les enfants ne respectent plus rien. Les parents leurs cèdent tout et ses maudits mômes n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est la difficulté de la vie. Ils pensent que hurler est la meilleure façon d'avoir ce qu'ils veulent et deviennent ensuite des adolescents capricieux et bêtes, acro à leur téléphone portable, à la télé, ou généralement les deux. J'espérais que le neveu ne serait pas de cette trempe.

Je soupirai et appuyai sur la sonnette. Un homme ouvrit. Grand, blond, il était vêtu avec élégance et dit d'une voix calme :

« Bonjour, entrez. »

Je m'engouffrai dans ce qui se relevait être un séjour bien rangé et entretenu. L'homme me demanda de m'asseoir et demanda :

« Votre nom est...

-Jack Starbright.

-Jack ?

-Oui, Jack. Il y a un problème ? » Demandai-je d'un ton sec.

Oh non, ma vieille ne te fais passer pour une folle furieuse dès le début...

« Non. » Répondit-il indifféremment.

Il se dégageait de lui une très grande assurance comme j'avais rarement vu chez d'autres hommes. Il paraissait avoir tout vu et entendu, un de ceux qui restait professionnel en permanence. Je me demandais quel catastrophe serait en mesure de réussir à le faire paniquer. Aussitôt, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, je sentis que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Il m'expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce que je devais faire et à quoi je devais m'attendre. Sa manière de s'exprimer était claire et précise, il ne tournait pas au tour du pot. Je pus conclure qu'il avait l'habitude d'informer des gens ou de faire des rapports. Sûrement à cause de son travail. Et pour avoir une maison pareille, ça devait bien payer.

« Donc votre neveu...

-Ses parents sont morts quand il était petit. Dit-il en répondant à la question que je me posais depuis quelques temps.

-Le pauvre... D'ailleurs où est-il ?

-Sûrement dans un coin entrain de nous espionner. »

Il avait dit d'un ton tellement naturel que j'écarquillai les yeux.

« Ah ? Et... Où est-il caché en ce moment ? Demandai-je.

-Derrière la commode près de l'escalier. » Répondit-il d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, j'entendis quelqu'un se relever et monter à l'escalier à toute vitesse pour aller s'enfermer dans une autre pièce de l'étage au-dessus.

L'homme continuai de me regarder, stoïque.

« Je vous avez dit qu'il était là. » Finit-il.

Je ne pus réprimer un rire.

« Alex est un enfant un peu spécial, pas tout à fait comme les autres. Tant mieux, car je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il le soit. Je pense que vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

-Vous voulez dire que... Que je suis prise ?

-Évidemment que vous l'êtes. Vous êtes sûrement la meilleure personne qui est venue pour ce travail depuis le début.

-Mais on ne se parle que depuis même pas cinq minutes ! Comment pouvez-vous êtes sûr que je suis celle qu'il faut ? »

L'homme me transperça de son regard gris.

« Je suis capable de me faire un aperçu des gens très rapidement. Ca vous pose un problème ?

-N-Non. Pas le moindre, Monsieur...

-Rider.

-Quand je commence ?

-Vous pouvez venir dès demain, vers huit heures ? D'accord ?

-Très bien. Merci. »

C'était génial. J'avais réussi. J'allai pouvoir boucler le bec à mes parents. Je me levai et m'apprêtai à partir quand une petite silhouette se mit sur ma route. J'étouffai un petit cri et un sursaut.

Devant moi, se trouvait le plus mignon petit garçon que j'avais vu depuis longtemps. Il avait des cheveux blonds dorés et d'adorables yeux marrons. J'avais déjà envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Il me regardait sans bouger avec curiosité.

« Je... Je pensais que tu étais dans ta chambre ? » Demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance et dit d'un ton calme :

« J'ai changé d'avis. C'est quoi votre nom ?

-Jack.

-C'est un prénom de garçon.

-C'est un diminutif.

-De quoi ? »

Je m'agenouillai et répondis, amusée :

« Du prénom,ça-ne-te-regarde-pas. »

Le garçon n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire et déclara d'un ton très sérieux :

« Ca n'existe pas comme prénom. »

Je ris de bon cœur et me relevai. Alex avait l'air d'être spécial, effectivement.

« Je suis ta nouvelle nounou. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, tous les deux.

-Tu vas habiter ici, alors ?

-Oui. Tu es prêt à partager ta maison ? Le taquinai-je.

-Bah... Je m'en fiche.

-Très bien, alors. »

Je trouvai qu'Alex s'exprimait très bien pour un garçon de cet âge. Il avait l'air également plus mature. Je me retournai vers son oncle qui avait observé notre échange avec un sourire en coin. Je dis que j'étais ravie d'être venue et les saluai. En quittant la maison, je ressentais un sorte de mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. Mon séjour en Angleterre ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà. Je sais que ça a mis du temps, mais j'étais un peu occupée. Merci à Metherland pour son commentaire, ça m'a donné l'envie de me dépêcher un peu.**

Il y a parfois des choses surprenantes dans la vie. Et ce qui me surprenais en ce moment, était Alex.

J'étais là depuis deux semaines, et tout s'était très bien passé. Ian Rider était quelqu'un de très aimable, bien qu'un peu distant. Quant à son neveu, c'était un adorable petit garçon, très calme.

Il n'y a rien qui vous choque dans cette phrase ? Il y encore quelques temps, jamais je n'aurais rangé l'adjectif ' calme ' et les mots ' garçon de sept ans ' dans la même case. N'y a-t-il pas plus hyperactif que les petits garçons ? Mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas d'Alex. C'était un petit garçon tranquille, qui trouvait toujours un moyen de s'occuper tout seul. Actuellement, ce cher petit ange, était entrain de lire un livre illustré pour apprendre le français. Je ne connais pas de petit garçon qui ferait ça de son plein gré, et pourtant, Alex était tranquillement aller prendre ce livre sur son étagère sans que personne ne lui demande.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Jack ? »

Je sursautai. La spécialité de Ian Rider était d'arriver derrière le dos des gens sans prévenir. Il avait toujours une manière étrange de se déplacer, dans le plus grand des silences et avec beaucoup de grâce.

« Rien... C'est juste... Que Alex lit depuis déjà un bon petit moment... »

Ian haussa un sourcil et demanda d'un ton intrigué :

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

-Et alors ? C'est un garçon de sept ans ! N'est-ce pas un peu étrange qu'il soit concentré sur quelque chose pendant aussi longtemps ?

-Alex est comme ça. » Répondit-il d'un ton égal.

Je le regardai d'un air stupéfait, avant de commencer à me dire que c'était sûrement un peu de sa faute si Alex était ainsi. J'allai prendre la parole, mais il me devança. Ian avait aussi le pouvoir de deviner à quoi vous pensiez.

« Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, Jack. J'ai découvert quelque chose par rapport à l'éducation des parents et au comportement de leurs enfants. »

Ian commençait souvent ces phrases comme ça. Il ne répondait jamais aux questions directement.

« La plupart des parents empêchent leurs enfants de grandir aussi vite qu'ils s'en sont normalement capable. Ils passent leurs temps à leur parler sur un ton ridiculement niais et s'acharnent à faire tous à leur place. En fait, ils sont parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tous seul. Mais les parents, généralement ne vas pas l'admettre. Cela les rend puissants de pouvoir se comporter ainsi. Ils savent que sans eux, leur enfant ne saurait pas capable de se débrouiller seul. Et c'est qu'ils souhaitent. Je n'ai jamais agi comme ça avec Alex. J'ai toujours fait de manière à ce qu'il comprenne le plus de choses possible et à le faire le plus mature possible.

-Mais, c'est un enfant ! Pourquoi vouloir qu'il grandisse le plus vite possible ? »

Ian me lança un regard impénétrable.

« Parce que ses parents sont morts, Jack.

-Je ne vois pas trop le rapport...

-Vous ne le voyez pas ? Moi, si. Je ne peux pas remplacer ses parents. Il ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfance normale. Alors, j'essaie de le protéger le plus possible. »

J'avais le sentiment que Ian me disait la vérité mais qu'il cachait aussi quelque chose.

« Maintenant, je dois retourner travailler. A plus tard, Jack. »

Il partit en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu et partit. Je restai plantée là, en entendant le grondement de sa voiture qui quittait l'allée. Une telle façon de parler, même chez un adulte, était rare. Ian était vraiment quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Bien que je n'étais pas d'accord sur tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer un peu.

Alex s'était enfin levé pour aller allumer la télé. N'y tenant plus, j'allais le rejoindre. Je passai une main dans ses doux cheveux blonds tout en demandant :

« Alex... Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Tes parents te manquent, parfois ?

-Non. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés.

-Je sais bien... Mais est-ce que parfois, tu aimerais qu'ils soient avec toi ? »

C'était une question idiote, je le savais. Évidement, qu'il voudrait qu'ils soient avec lui.

« Je suis bien avec Ian. Et mes parents doivent aussi être heureux, là où ils sont. »

Je trouvais cette réponse, un peu mécanique, comme s'il l'avait préparé à l'avance. Je compris qu'Alex devait dire ça à toutes les personnes qui l'embêtait avec ses parents. Je me sentis coupable. Je l'embrassai sur la tempe et dit :

« Désolée, de t'avoir demander ça.

-C'est rien. »

Une sonnette retentit. Je me levai, et ouvris. Je vis alors une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à la coupe de cheveux tellement parfaite qu'elle me semblait suspecte. Elle était habillée d'une chemise en soie et d'une jupe droite et tenait un mixeur dans une main et un panier de cookies dans l'autre.

« Euh... Oui ?

-Bonjour. Je suis Mme Perkins, votre voisine. Ma maison est juste en face.

-Ah, euh... Enchantée.

-Je voulais ramener ce mixeur. Je l'avais emprunté à M. Rider. Et j'ai remarqué que vous veniez d'arriver, il n'y a pas longtemps... Alors, je vous ai apporté, ça ! » Dit-elle en me fourrant le panier de cookies dans les bras.

« Merci, c'est très gentil... Je suis... Fille au pair. Je viens d'arriver d'Amérique.

-Ah ? Fit-elle, c'est très intéressant. Bon, en tout cas, sachez que vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez.

-Merci... C'est très aimable.

-Alors, au revoir, mademoiselle.

-Au revoir... » Murmurai-je en la voyant s'éloigner.

Je rentrai dans la maison et déposai le mixeur sur la table de la cuisine. Alex s'avança et me dit :

« Elle l'a emprunté il y a plus de six mois. Si elle est venue, c'est sûrement juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Et celle d'autres femmes au foyer qui s'ennuient. »

OK. Génial. Je sens que ces prochaines semaines vont être superbes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voila ! Un chapitre plus long que le précédent. Merci pour les commentaires, c'est toujours très utile !**_

J'avais décidé de rester. Plus je passai du temps avec Ian et Alex, plus je m'apercevais que je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer en Amérique, et encore moins de retourner dans mon ancienne université. J'adorais la nouvelle. C'était un endroit calme où je pouvais travailler en toute sérénité. Et aussi, je n'étais plus obligée de vivre dans le campus, ce qui m'avait toujours légèrement gêné. Je me sentais enfin à l'aise chez les Rider, je n'allais donc certainement pas partir maintenant. C'était ce que j'avais expliqué à mes parents, et bien qu'ils aient fait un peu la grimace, je pense qu'ils vont me laisser tranquille à présent.

J'étais entrain de préparer le goûter d'Alex, qui patientai tranquillement sur une chaise, quand j'entendis sonner. Qui cela pouvait être ? Encore la voisine qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas ?

« Je vais ouvrir, Alex. » Dis-je.

J'ouvris la porte et regardai l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi. C'était un bel homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés et à la peau bronzé. Il devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Ian et dégageait la même aura de confiance. Je restai muette un instant. Ce n'était pas le genre de type que vous vous attendez à voir dans un tranquille quartier résidentiel.

« Bonjour. Dis-je en attendit qu'il se présente.

-Bonjour. Est-ce que Ian est là ?

-Il est encore à son bureau. Il devrait revenir vers six heures. Vous voulez laisser un message ? »

Il sourit, puis dit :

« Ne vous dérangez pas. Enfin, si. Dîtes-lui juste que je suis passé. Je suis Ash, le parrain d'Alex. »

Je haussai les sourcils et répondis :

« Vous voulez peut-être le voir... ?

-Non, je le ferai plus tard. Quand... Ian sera de retour. Merci.

-De rien. »

Je refermai la porte et retournai à la cuisine.

« C'était qui ? Demanda Alex.

-Ton parrain. » Répondis-je.

Alex eut l'air déconcerté avant de me demander :

« J'ai un parrain ? »

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise.

« Quoi ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu ? »

Il secoua la tête. Je haussai les épaules et lui dit :

« Peu importe. On va attendre que Ian rentre pour en reparler.

-D'accord. » Répondit-il.

Ian rentra plus tôt que prévu et il semblait être de bonne humeur. Il fit un rapide câlin à Alex et lui demanda sa journée. Il répondit d'un ton mélodramatique qui nous fit beaucoup rire :

« Oh, tu sais, c'est l'école... »

Il avait fait sa rentrée il y a deux mois.

Je m'avançai vers Ian et dit :

« Quelqu'un est venu.

-Ah oui, qui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

-Le parrain d'Alex. Un certain Ash. » Dis-je en me disant que c'était plutôt un nom bizarre.

Ian se raidit un instant et me fixa des yeux perçants. Je détestais qu'il fasse ça.

« Il est venu ici ?

-Oui.

-Il a dit ce qu'il voulait ?

-Non.

-Il a dit quelque chose d'autre alors ? »

Quand il était contrarié, Ian avait la mauvaise habitude de mener des interrogatoires.

« Qu'il repasserait. »

Ian soupira. Je continuai :

« Si c'est vraiment son parrain pourquoi...

-J'ai jugé préférable de m'occuper d'Alex. C'est un type responsable mais je ne le pense pas capable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Et je doute beaucoup qu'il en ait aussi envie. »

J'avais du mal à voir ce que Ian ressentait pour Ash. Il ne laissait jamais aucune de ses émotions filtrer.

Ash finit par revenir et il discuta un moment avec Ian dans le salon. Je me gardai bien de les approcher, si bien que je ne sus absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'ils voulaient être tranquille. Alex avait manifestement rangé son parrain dans la même case que celle de la voisine, ce qui veut dire « personne-vraiment-pas-intérressante ». Cela me rendait un peu triste, mais je m'étais vite aperçue que je ne pouvais rien changer dans la maison Rider.

Quand Ash m'invita à prendre un café, j'acceptai sans poser de questions. J'avais perdu contact avec mes amies et mon seul contact social de la journée était un garçon de sept ans. Je n'étais _vraiment _pas en mesure de refuser. C'était quelqu'un de sympathique mais ce n'est jamais allé plus loin entre nous deux. Il fallait dire qu'il était quand même pas mal plus âgé que moi. Ash resta encore dans les parages quelques temps avant de disparaître mystérieusement.

Le mois de Février arriva et la neige avec. Alex en était ravi et moi... En fait, on ne pouvait pas demande à un adulte s'il aimait la neige ou non. La réponse serait toujours mitigée. On détestai la neige quand à cause d'elle, il n'y avait plus aucun bus en état de rouler, mais on l'adorait lorsqu'on la regardait tomber, bien au chaud chez soi.

Un jour qu'Alex rentrait, les joues rouges et maculé de neige, je me précipitai sur lui pour l'enlacer en demandant gentiment :

« C'est l'anniversaire de qui, aujourd'hui ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il était agacé de ma propre immaturité avant de répondre en souriant :

« C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai huit ans.

-Il faut fêter ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête avant d'enlever son manteau.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu voudrais ? Aujourd'hui, c'est toi le roi.

-Dans ce cas, fais-moi du chocolat. » Répondit-il.

Je m'exécutai, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il ait une fête digne de ce nom, mais ce n'était manifestement pas non plus la spécialité de la maison Rider. Mais Alex ne semblait pas avoir l'impression de rater quelque chose. Un simple chocolat chaud semblait suffire à lui faire plaisir. En fait, de toute façon, Alex n'aimait pas les jouets. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi en faire avec, et finissait toujours par les laisser, pour faire autre chose comme lire ou apprendre une autre langue. Ou aussi d'autres choses, comme des fantaisies culinaires. Il aimait beaucoup piocher dans les placards et inventer des plats étranges. Sa dernière invention avait consisté à mettre de la guimauve sur des toast qu'il avait fait chauffé dans le grille-pain.

Ca avait explosé.

Ian rentra plus tard que d'habitude et avait l'air préoccupé. Pendant un moment, je crus qu'il avait oublié l'anniversaire d'Alex, mais je fus rassuré quand il l'embrassa en disant :

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon grand. »

Que je suis bête. Le grand Ian Rider n'oubliait jamais rien.

« Ca va ? » Demandai-je.

Il sourit d'un air impénétrable.

« Oui. C'est juste le travail. J'ai quelques soucis.

-Rien de grave ?

-Non. »

Ian était récemment rentré d'un voyage d'affaires avec un bras en plâtre. Il m'avait dit qu'il était maladroit et qu'il lui arrivait souvent de se blesser. Ce jour-là, j'avais été légèrement dubitative. Je connaissais Ian, et l'adjectif ' Maladroit ' serait bien le dernier que j'utiliserai pour le décrire. Il ne faisait jamais rien tomber et ne se prenait jamais les poignées de portes. Il en a de la chance.

Je sortais les poubelles quand une voix s'exprima dans mon dos :

« Excusez-moi. »

Je sursautai et me retournai d'un bond. Un jeune homme se tenait devant moi. Il avait un corps de danseur et des cheveux blonds. Je fus prise d'un frisson. J'avais déjà vue des jeunes hommes mais jamais comme celui-là. Son regard était totalement froid, glacial même.

« Laissez-moi deviner. Vous cherchez Ian. » Fis-je.

Si j'attendais un sourire ou quoique ce soit d'autre, je fus déçue. Il ne cilla pas et répondit posément :

« Effectivement. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et je savais ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Ian est absent pour l'instant. Vous pouvez laissez un message et je lui transmettrai dès son retour. »

J'avais l'impression d'être une messagerie vocale.

« Dites-lui juste que je dois parler avec lui d'une affaire importante. C'est très urgent. Parlez-en lui dès qu'il sera rentré. »

Il commença à s'éloigner d'un pas aérien avant que je le stoppe.

« Attendez ! Votre nom ?

-Yassen. » Répondit-il sans se retourner.

Ca les tuerait d'avoir des noms normaux ?

Je m'exécutai un peu plus tard quand Ian daigna enfin rentrer. Il semblait fatigué et j'hésitai tout d'abord à le déranger, mais je me rappelai que c'était censé être urgent.

« Quelqu'un est venu. »

Il se raidit.

« Qui ?

-Quelqu'un nommé Yassen. »

Il se stoppa immédiatement. Quand je dis stoppé, c'est bien stoppé. Il répéta :

« Yassen.

-Oui, Yassen.

-Mince, cheveux blonds, yeux froids ?

-Lui-même. » Répondis-je d'un ton patient.

Ian regarda autour de la pièce d'un air inquiet.

« Où est Alex ?

-Dans sa chambre.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, je suis sûre. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il me demandait ça.

« D'accord. Bon, j'y vais.

-Mais où ?

-Régler quelque chose... Ca peut prendre un peu de temps. Désolé, Jack.

-Ce n'est rien... »

Je me sentais brusquement anxieuse. Je le regardai partir, silencieuse. Je n'aimais pas son expression. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de dangereux.

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. C'était Alex.

« Ian est rentré ?

-Oui, mais il vient de partir. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il eut l'air déçu. Je le rassurai :

« Il va bientôt revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il avait _intérêt _à revenir.


End file.
